vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Racer (Sawyer)
Summary Sawyer (ソーヤー Sōyā), formerly known by the codename Racer (レーサー Rēsā), is a former member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild: the Oración Seis. He also led another Dark Guild, Harpuia, his so-called "personal Guild". In X791, Sawyer was among the remaining Oración Seis members who comprised the Reborn Oración Seis. After his escape from prison, he became an Independent Mage of Crime Sorcière, who joined per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B to 8-A | High 7-C Name: Racer; Sawyer (real name) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Super-strength, super-speed (possibly), super-durability, super-senses, magic-manipulation, temporal-manipulation (can dilate the passage of time within a select radius to delay the reaction rates of targets), summoning of motorcycle equipment Attack Potency: at least City Block Level '(can easily damage Natsu, Gray and Lyon), '''Multi-City Block Level '''with consecutives attacks (left Lyon out of combat) '| Large Town Level 'with consecutives attacks (damaged Jellal) 'Speed: Unknown naturally, at least Hypersonic with ''Slowing Magic ''(easily speedblitzed Natsu Gray and Lyon), likely higher with Gear Change: Red Zone | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (transport a large, heavy steel coffin containing an unconscious Jellal Fernandes over a long distance). Striking Strength: at least Class GJ (destroyed a magic motocycle with one kick). | Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(survived to Gray's ''Super Freeze Arrow) '| City Level '(survived to Jellal's Sema) '''Stamina: High Range: Normal Human melee range, the radius of his "Slowing Time Magic" extends across at least several dozen meters Standard Equipment: A Knife, Explosive Lacrima (formely) Intelligence: Fairly High Weaknesses: His "Slowing Time Magic" has a select radius-of-effect: any opponent that observes Racer from outside this influence will detect him at his true standard speed, therefore vastly increasing the success of an effective attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Slowing Magic: Sawyer's primary Magic, as well as the source of his codename. Originally believed to be capable of drastically enhancing Sawyer’s own speed, Slowing Magic, true to its name, is later revealed to be a time-affecting Magic, changing the way its targets perceive time, and thus making it appear for them that Sawyer is moving around at unholy speed, allowing him to attack freely before they get a chance to counter. This kind of Magic makes Sawyer formidable at melee and short range, allowing him to evade most attacks performed against him, even the fastest ones, and even to avoid combined assaults from different opponents. As for taking out his foes, Sawyer made claim that, despite his offensive power being considered mediocre, through the use of his overwhelming speed and a simple knife, he could easily slice any opponent’s throat before they'd have the chance to cast a single spell. However, the Magic does have a weakness, residing in its limited range, meaning that only people and objects within a certain area around Sawyer are affected by it. Anything outside his range moves at its normal pace, but looks like it is moving much faster. Likewise, anything that originated from outside of his area of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters his range afterwards. After the timeskip, Sawyer's mastery of this form of Magic has increased to the point where he is able to easily outmaneuver Doranbolt's Teleportation Magic and make his attacks more unpredictable than ever before; the attainment of such a boost in power required the sacrifice of Sawyer's "heart". Aiding him in his speed enhancement is a suit that glows whenever he makes use of his Magic. ** Motor (モータ Mōta): Combining his hand-to-hand combat prowess with his Slowing Magic, Sawyer rushes towards his opponents then jumps into the air upside down and begins to rotate, beating everything around him with his legs ** Gear Change: Red Zone: Sawyer distorts the time perceived by the targets of his Magic even further, allowing him to appear to move much faster * Vehicle Magic: Aside from his Slowing Magic, or possibly as a consequence of it, Sawyer has been shown capable of summoning vehicles and objects related to them, which he can remotely control, keeping up with his fondness for speed ** Dead Grand Prix (デッドGP(グランプリ Deddo Guran Puri): Sawyer raises one arm and calls out for the Dead Grand Prix to begin, prompting a hoard of Magical motorcycles to appear. Sawyer is capable of both riding such motorcycles and controlling them remotely, and the one he was shown riding upon came equipped with a multi-barreled Magical gun capable of rapid fire. However, due to the motorbikes possessing SE-Plugs, they can be ridden by opponents as well, as seen when Gray could pilot one of them. Sawyer described this spell as a "motor show from hell" ** High Side Rush: Sawyer moves his hand towards the target, generating a multitude of spinning tires to appear and attack his target at high speed; this spell can be performed while Sawyer is riding a motorbike from his Dead Grand Prix. Despite being unnamed in the manga, this spell was given a name in the anime Key: Nirvana Arc | Key of Starry Sky/Tartaros Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Humans Category:Magic User Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Time Users Category:Characters Category:Summoners